Some vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with a parking assistance device that assists parking or exit at the time of parking into a predetermined parking space or exit from the parking space. In such a parking assistance device, the steerable wheels of the vehicle are operated to cause the vehicle to enter or exit the parking space by automatic control of a steering device, not by a driver's steering operation (see Patent Document 1). In the parking assistance device described in Patent Document 1, when a moving path along which the vehicle moves is determined at the time of entry or exit of the vehicle into or from the parking space, the operation of the steerable wheels under the automatic control of the steering device is started on condition that the steering wheel is not gripped by the driver.